Trapped
by nyc-boscozgurl
Summary: Story complete Bosco is in jail for something he didn't do and Alex is missing...Can Faith save him?PLease R&R even if you don't like it...
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just use them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex's head shoot up at the sound of glass breaking. Then she heard someone's voice. Faith. She thought. She used her free hands and ripped the tape off her mouth. "FAITH!!!!!" She screamed as loud as she could. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Faith heard Alex's voice.  
  
"Alex?" Faith yelled walking towards the hallway.  
  
"Faith, back here." Alex yelled back. Before Faith reached the room she felt a hand roughly shove her back.  
  
"I told you to be quiet." Greg sneered, pulling out a small knife.  
  
"Drop it." Sully yelled pushing a 9mm up against the back of Greg's head. Greg hesitated for a minute. "Go ahead, I would love nothing more than to pull this trigger." Sully stated. Greg slowly dropped the gun; Faith turned around and kicked it away so Sully could arrest him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex gently removed the tape off Amy's mouth just as Faith kicked open the door.  
  
"Alex are you o-" Faith stopped dead in her tracks. "YOU!" She said meanly pointing at Amy. "What the hell are you doing her."  
  
"I can explain." Amy began.  
  
"My partner is in Jail on death row because of you" Faith said angrily taking a step towards her.  
  
"Faith you don't understand, she can help us." Alex started.  
  
"She has done enough damage, we don't need anything from her." Faith said grabbing Greg and rushing out the door.  
  
"Faith, she saw the murder." Alex yelled. Faith turned around.  
  
"Maybe she can help us." Sully said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 1 week left  
  
Bosco sat in his Jail cell, waiting for Faith.  
  
"Boscorelli, you have a visitor." The guard said. Bosco got up off his bed and walked up to the bars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't wait to see his face." Faith laughed as she entered the jail. She walked over to the seating area.  
  
"Bosco." She greeted as she sat down.  
  
"Hey." Faith smiled.  
  
"You look happy." Bosco said not understanding the sudden change of her mood.  
  
"Somebody is here to see you." Faith said not being able to hide her smile.  
  
"Ma? She was already here." Bosco said confused.  
  
"Nope." Faiths said, waving over to the door. Bosco looked over towards the door just as Alex entered.  
  
Bosco's face light up "Al.Alex!" Bosco yelled "Oh my God, Alex!" Bosco jumped up and waved her over.  
  
"Hey Bosco." Alex smiled.  
  
"Alex, I'm so sorry this was never suppose to happen." Bosco apologized.  
  
"It's okay." Alex replied.  
  
"You have a court date in 2 days." Faith announced. "I talked to your lawyer and he told me the judge is willing to here the new evidence and Alex can testify and the 'witness' really is a witness." Faith continued.  
  
"I don't get it?" Bosco asked.  
  
"She saw Greg the person who kidnapped Alex commit the murder." Faith couldn't contain her smile. "Your going to be getting out." Faith replied. Bosco started laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 days later.  
  
Bosco entered the courtroom; all his friends and family were in the benches waiting.  
  
"You may be seated." The judge announced. Everyone took their seats; sitting in the front row was Faith, Rose and all Bosco's co-workers.  
  
The judge talked for about 10 minutes before anyone got to say anything.  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli, your lawyer informs me that there is new evidence that supports your story and we have the same witness that testified against you is here to. if I'm reading this correctly she is here to testify on your behalf." The judge read.  
  
"Yes you honor." Bosco's lawyer replied.  
  
"Okay, well will have the witness come forward please." The judge announced. Amy slowly entered the courtroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And will you please tell the jury what Greg did after he saw Mr. Boscorelli leave the bar with Ms. Taylor." The lawyer asked.  
  
"He told Garry to go and get Ale- I mean Ms. Taylor and bring her to the apartment; but I didn't know who she was or anything like that until I got there and found her tied up in his room." Amy replied quickly.  
  
"Yes we know, would you please continue." The lawyer asked.  
  
"Well he went into the bar and took the beer bottle that Bosco had used and- " Amy was interrupted.  
  
"Objection your honor, how would the witness know that the bottle he took was in fact Boscorelli's?" The other lawyer thought.  
  
"Because Garry told Greg where the bottle was behind the bar and he even gave Greg a pair of rubber gloves." Amy answered.  
  
"And then?" The lawyer asked.  
  
"He called Elliot, he told him he had some business for him." Amy started. "Then when Elliot got there he took him out into the alley, he told me to stay in the bar but I wanted to see what was going on." Amy paused. "After they were outside, Elliot asked what he wanted, Greg didn't answer he just turned and hit Elliot, Elliot started swearing and asking him what his problem was but Greg just kept on hitting him, Elliot was just lying on the ground he wasn't even trying to fight back.that's.that's when Greg took out the beer bottle.Elliot was begging him to not hurt him but Greg didn't listen he.he broke it on the wall and swung it at Elliot, the first time he missed.but the second time he didn't.Elliot begging him to stop but Greg kept stabbing him over and over.even when Elliot wasn't moving he wouldn't stop!" Amy started crying.  
  
"Thank you, you may step down." The judge answered. Next Alex was called to the stand. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "So you were in fact with the defendant on the night of the murder?" The lawyer questioned.  
  
"Yes, we went to the bar together." Alex answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Okay now that all the evidence has been reviewed, how does the jury find the defendant?"  
  
"You honor we find him not guilty." They answered.  
  
Everyone started cheering, Faith and Rose jumped up and hugged Bosco. Bosco thanked his lawyer and went back over to Faith and his mom.  
  
"Maurice!" His mom cried kissing him over and over.  
  
"Ma stop, ma." Bosco said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh come on Bos, is she embarrassing you?" Faith teased.  
  
"Come on, drinks on me down at Haggarty's." Jimmy announced.  
  
"Better stop by the bank first." Bosco laughed. "I'll meet you guys over there I just have to do something first." Bosco smiled.  
  
"Where are you going?" Faith asked looking at him.  
  
"There is just one thing I have to do but I swear I'll meet you over there. Okay?" Bosco answered.  
  
"Okay." Faith answered giving him one final hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco arrived at the apartment he'd been to many times in the past; he climbed the familiar steps and entered the building. He climbed 3 flights of stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Fred answered. "Boscorelli what the hell are you-"  
  
Bosco didn't give Fred a chance to finish before. Fred watched as Bosco's fist came flying towards his face and connected with his right cheekbone, knocking him onto the ground.  
  
"What you thought I just let you get away with hitting Faith." Bosco gave Fred one final kick before leaving and heading towards the Haggarty's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The END!!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed the story. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just use them.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bosco sat alone in a small cell, he was given an orange jump suit that he had to put on. 

"Boscorelli, you have a visitor." Bosco head shot up at the sound of the guard's voice. 

"Who is it?" Bosco asked hoping it was Faith, he needed her right now. 

"Says her name is Faith." answered the guard. Bosco stood up and put his hands behind his back allowing the guard to hand cuff him. He was lead down a small, narrow hallway into the visiting room. 

"Sit here." The guard demanded pointing to a small cell that looked kind of like a cage, it hand the number 11 on it. "When your time is up you will stick your hands through this square so you may be hand cuffed, do you understand?" The guard asked. 

Bosco just nodded and sat in the chair. 

"Bosco?" Faith asked through the small opening in the cage that separated them. "We're going to get you out." 

"Faith, I don't even know anyone by the name of James McCoy." Bosco whispered.

"Bosco 2 nights ago, where were you around 1:30 in the morning?" Faith asked. 

"Why?" Bosco questioned. 

"Because that's when the murder happened, if you were with someone, or if someone can testify that they saw you around that time then you have an alibi." Faith explained. 

Bosco face broke into a smile " I was with Alex, she asked if I wanted to get a drink with her, so I took her to ma's bar." 

"Where?" Faith asked. 

"In ma's bar." Bosco said "But ma wasn't working, it was this new guy I think he said his name was Garry." 

"Okay I'll go and talk to Alex and the bar tender." Faith said. "Were going to get you out." 

"I know." Bosco smiled. Faith wiped tears out of her eyes. "Sully and Davis said they'd help too." 

Bosco smiled again and informed the guard he was done. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith entered Bosco's mom's bar with Sully and Davis.

"Hey Faith, what can I do for you?" Rose Boscorelli asked. "Where's Maurice?"

Faith swallowed hard 'She doesn't know yet?' 

"Umm…Bosco was arrested." Faith answered.

"What?" Rose said in disbelief.

"We are going to get him out," Faith assured "We need to talk to Garry the new bartender." 

"He isn't working today." Rose explained "He should be back tonight."

"Do you know anyway we could get in touch with him sooner?" Sully asked

"No Sorry." Rose mumbled. "Where is my son?" 

"I'll take you if you'd like?" Faith offered. Rose nodded. 

"Jake, I need you to take over tonight." Rose yelled over to Jake in the back of the bar. 

"Okay." He answered while serving a group of customers. 

Faith said goodbye to Sully and Davis and drove Rose to the jail. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Boscorelli, you have another visitor." The guard informed again.

Bosco stood up, and walked down the hall with the guard after being handcuffed. He was placed in the same visiting cage as before. 

"Maurice?" His mom cried. 

"Ma?" Bosco whispered. 

"I'm here, Faith told me everything." Rose replied "Do you need anything, I talked to Faith and she told me you needed some stuff."

"Thanks ma." He thanked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey doc." Faith greeted. 

"Faith, what are you doing here?" Doc questioned. "And where's your partner in crime?" 

Faith gave a week smile. "Is Alex around?" 

"Nope she has the next thee days off." Doc explained. 

"Could you give me here home address it's really important." Faith asked.

"Kim will know it." Doc answered "She is upstairs if you'd like to go ask her."

"Thanks." Faith said as she headed up stairs. "Kim?" 

"Over here." Kim said while shutting her magazine. 

"Could you give me Alex's address I need to talk to her." Faith asked. 

"Yeah." Kim picked herself up off the bed and went over to her locker, She ripped off a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something down. 

"Here." Kim handed Faith the paper. 

Faith thanked Kim before she turned and quickly made her way down the stairs. 

She waved bye to everyone before continuing on her way to Alex's apartment. 

She pulled out her cell phone and called Sully and Davis. 

"Hey Sully, I'm heading over to Alex's apartment do you think you could swing by Rose's bar and talk to Garry he should be there by now." Faith asked. "Yeah, thanks." 

Faith hung up her phone and pulled into the parking lot. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Davis and Sully entered Rose's bar "Excuse me?" Davis interrupted. "Are you Garry?"

"Yes?" He answered nervously. "Can I help you?" 

"We were wondering of you'd seen this man around 1:30 yesterday morning." Sully held up Bosco's picture.

"umm…nope sorry can say that I did." Garry answered. 

"Are you sure he was with this girl." Davis said opening his wallet and showing him a picture of Alex and him from when they were going out.

"I remember her but not him, I'm sorry." Garry quickly said. There was a long moment of silence "Okay, thanks anyway." Sully said before he and Davis headed out of the bar. 

"He saw Alex but not Bosco." Ty repeated. 

"Something isn't right." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith stepped off the elevator into the 5th floor hall wall. She followed the numbers on the door until she reached Alex's. She was about to knock on the door when she saw that it was already open. She stepped in "Alex?" she yelled. She received no answer. 

'She probably just went out.' Faith assured herself before heading back down the hall. 

Faith jumped at the sound of a phone ringing. "Hello?" She asked into her cell phone.

"Hey Sully, what'd he say...What do you mean…Bosco said he talked to him…Yeah…Well he'd have to have seen him if he was taking the drink orders… Okay…Yeah just a second let me get back to my car and I'll tell you" Faith was about to open the door when she noticed a small envelope taped to the back of the door. It read "TOO LATE" Faith also noticed the chain on Alex's door was broken. 

"Yeah I'm still here." Faith mumbled while reading the note. 

'Boscorelli doesn't have an alibi anymore.' Was what the note read. 

"Sully." Faith swallowed hard "I think something has happened to Alex, meet me at the jail now." Faith hung up her phone and raced down to her car. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's going on?" Davis asked worried. 

"Alex's chain on her door was broken and I found this." Faith handed Davis the note. 

After studying the note for a minute Ty handed it to Sully. 

"I'm going to go and see Bosco, I need you two to go talk to Leu and tell him what's happened get investigators over there see if they find anything." Faith explained "I'll call you later." Everyone agreed and hurried off to do what they were told.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith and Bosco sat at a cage number 7 this time. 

"I have an arraignment tomorrow." Bosco announced.

"Really?" Faith asked. Bosco nodded in reply. "I have to go and talk to Sully, when your done with the detectives I'll try and visit." 

"Okay." Bosco said sadly. 

"Bye." Faith waved as she left. Bosco waved to her and put his hands through the small square and allowed the guard to handcuff him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alex slowly adjusted her sitting position to try and get ride of the crap in her arms, which were securely fastened behind her back. 

She struggled with the rope for a while but soon gave up. 

"What the hell do you want from me?" Alex yelled at the man sitting on the sofa watching what looked to be a football game.

"Shut up." The man ordered loudly. 

"Not until you tell me what the hell you want." Alex yelled again not backing down. 

The man picked himself up off the couch and headed into the kitchen, he opened a cupboard drawer and slammed it shut. He made his way over to Alex, with a roll of duct tape in his left hand. 

"You can thank your good old friend Boscorelli, he the one that got you in this mess." The man sneered firmly placing a piece of duct tape over her mouth. "It's not like you'll ever get that chance, He has no alibi to where he was the night my brother was murdered, he is as good as gone." The man laughed and headed back over to finish watching the game. 

'Murder, Bosco's in jail for murder.' Alex said trying to make sense of what he'd just said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Bosco was taken down to the courtroom, he was told that his lawyer would meet him there. 

About 10 minutes later Bosco arrived at the courthouse and was taken inside. 

"Mr. Boscorelli you may take a seat until you are called to the stand." The judge said while he reviewed his case, after a few minutes of reading over last minute paper work that was handed in Bosco was called to the stand. 

"Mr. Boscorelli, the state is charging you with murder of James McCoy." The judge explained. "They have evidence that proved you were at the scene of the crime." Bosco waited patiently for his chance to speak. 

"Your lawyer tells me that you were with a young lady named Alex Taylor." The judge said checking his sheet again. "She is missing right now, so you have nobody to testify on your behave is that right?"

Bosco nodded.

"You'll have to speak up." The judge informed. 

"Yes." Bosco repeated.

"Okay, do you have anything to say." The judge asked "Your lawyer is here to let you know if you are telling to much." 

Bosco nodded in his lawyers direction and cleared his throat. Faith had made sure he had one of the best lawyers in New York City.

"May I ask one thing?" Bosco looked at the judge. The judge nodded in approval. 

"What evidence does the state have against me?" Bosco whispered.

"They found your finger prints on a broken bottle which was used to kill James McCoy." The judge answered. "They also have a witness who is willing to testify."

'A witness.' Bosco mined screamed. 'How the hell can they have a witness if I wasn't even there.' 

"And since the person you were with isn't here, you have a great chance of losing." The judge continued.

"I wasn't there." Bosco said trying to chock back his tears. He usually didn't get emotional but then again he'd never be in jail for murder before either. I guess there's a first time for everything isn't there.

"We are here to listen to your side of what happened, so tell us." The judge whispered looking at Bosco. 

"That night I went out for a drink with Alex Taylor." Bosco started.

"Is she your girlfriend?" a man wearing a navy, blue suit asked. Bosco assumed he was the one trying to lock him up.

"No she is not my girlfriend she is just a friend." Bosco answer, trying to maintain his anger. 

The judge glared at the man and asked Bosco to continue. 

"We were in the bar until really late, we talked most of the time, she was upset about a call she'd received early on that day." Bosco paused. "She's a paramedic." The judge nodded and Bosco continued. 

"Anyway I was with her from when we got off work till about 2:15 the next morning, I drove her home and headed back to my apartment to get some sleep."

"Okay, I need to speak with your lawyer and you." The judge said pointing to the man in the navy suit. "And I'll come back and finish talking to you okay?" The judge asked, receiving a nod from Bosco. 

The judge and the two man went into the back room leaving Bosco alone with two guards, who stood at the door the entire time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I believe him." The judge announced as soon as he was sure Bosco couldn't hear. 

"What?" The prosecutor practically yelled. 

"I don't know what it is about this guy, but I believe him." The judge repeated. Bosco lawyer smiled, it was always a good thing when the judge believed that the victim was innocent. 

"Do you think there is a chance that this man could have been framed?" The judge asked Bosco's lawyer. 

"I think there is more then a small chance, but so far we have nothing." The lawyer replied "Without Alex Taylor we have nothing." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Bosco's lawyer informed Bosco that he might have a chance at winning his case; the judge believed that Bosco was innocent.

Now Bosco was back in his cell waiting, it felt like that's all he ever did know was wait. It had been a couple days since Faith last visited him, at first he thought maybe something bad had happened but then he came to the conclusion that she just didn't want to see him anymore. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Faith?" Fred asked as he entered their living room. Faith's head shot up. 

"Fred what are you doing up it's o late." Faith asked.

"I should ask you the same thing but the answer would probably have something to do with Boscorelli." Fred replied meanly. 

"Fred, give it up." Faith said getting angry. "He needs my help."

"Yeah, well he's not the only person that's needs you, have you forgotten about your kid?" Fred asked. 

"Fred I told them what was going on they understand." Faith said between clenched teeth. 

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed." Fred turned around and stormed down the hall he came through. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was another 3 days before Faith finally came to visit. 

"Mr. Boscorelli, you have a visitor." The guard announced. Bosco looked at the guard. 

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Faith." The guard answered. 

"I don't want to see her." Bosco said lying back down on his bed. 

"Okay." The guard answered locking Bosco's door back up and heading down the hall to inform Faith. 

Bosco knew he was being selfish but he was mad at her, he was mad that she hadn't come to see him sooner.

"What the hell am I doing?" Bosco asked himself out loud. 

He jumped out of bed. "Hey." He hollered down the hall. "Hey I changed my mind I want to see her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith sat in cage like cubical and waited for Bosco to appear in front of her like he has many times before. She needed to see him, talk to him make sure he was alright, just like she did when he was sick or just didn't show up for work. 

"I'm sorry but Mr. Boscorelli doesn't want any visitors at this time." The guard said, causing Faith to frown. 

"Did you tell him it was Faith?" Faith questioned. 

"Yes, he said he didn't want to talk to you or anyone else I'm sorry." The guard said before walking out of the visiting area leaving Faith. Faith stood up and wiped the tears of her face, which just started to stream down. 'Bosco doesn't want to see me.' Faith cried to herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's the problem a guard Bosco didn't recognize asked. 

"I changed my mind I want to visit with faith." Bosco said out of breath from screaming for the past 5 minutes. 

"I'm sorry but she left, she was pretty upset too." The guard replied before heading back down the hall to his post. 

'upset.' Bosco thought to himself. 'what the hell have I done.' Bosco quickly grabbed the note pad Faith had given him and began to write her a note. When he finished he asked the guard if he could mail it to the address on the top of the paper. The guard agreed and went off to do it. 

'Faith I'm so sorry.' Bosco thought whishing he'd just get over his stubbornness and gone to see her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Boscorelli, you got a visitor." Bosco jumped up he thought was so glad Faith came back to visit himher was handcuffed like many times before and lead to the visiting room. 

"Fai- " Bosco paused when he saw who it really was. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"What a father can't come visit is son in jail." He mocked. 

"Not you." Bosco yelled. "What the hell do you want?"

"All these years, you thought you were better then everyone, better then your brother and I, well guess what." Michael Boscorelli laughed "Your no better then us, you never were, everyone was waiting for you temper to get out of hand, it was only a matte of time till you would have turned into me." 

"I am not you, and I will NEVER be anything like you." Bosco slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him.

He told the guard he was finished and waited for him to handcuff him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a week since Faith had gone and seen Bosco, Fred was glad she was finally paying a little more attention to her kids but she was still looking over files. If he could he'd burn them all, but he knew they belonged to the police department. He collected the mail off the counter and quickly scanned over it all. He was about to throw it back on the counter when he noticed a familiar name. Boscorelli. He ripped open the letter and read what was in it. 

It read:

Dear Faith 

I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset I was just mad I should have come and seen you, I mean you took time out of your day to come and see me, and for what to be turned down. I'm so sorry I need to see you, I need to talk to you. Please forgive me and come see me when you get this message. 

Love your best friend Bosco 

XOXOXOXOX

'Awww isn't that sweet.' Fred thought ' I finally got her to stop seeing that bastard, you think I'm just going to give her this so she can go back to mothering you Boscorelli, well guess what I'm not so tough luck.' Fred laughed as he hide the letter in the back of the junk drawer on the counter. 'She'll never find it in there.' Fred thought as he slammed the drawer shut.


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I just use them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bosco sat on his bed; he'd written Faith another letter and asked the guard to send it to the same address as the last one he'd sent. 

"Boscorelli, you got a visitor." The guard announced. This time Bosco was smart and asked who it was. 

"She said her name is Kim." The guard answered. "Do you want to see her?" 

"Yeah." Bosco answered wondering why Kim would come and see him. 

He got up and went through all the same procedures he goes through with every visit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kim sat in the chair and waited for the guards to bring Bosco.

"Kim?" Bosco asked. 

"Hi." Kim mumbled. "Umm…I just came to see how you were." Kim could tell by the look of him that he wasn't. He hasn't shaved since he was in here and he had huge bags under his eyes. 

"Bosco you look terrible." Kim said not trying to sound harsh.

"I know." Bosco mumbled. "Have you heard from Faith?" 

"She hasn't come to see you yet?" Kim asked a little surprised. Bosco shook his head no. 

"No I haven't heard from her." Kim said sadly. "But I'll talk to her." 

Bosco thanked her. "Umm…do you think you could bring me another note pad?" Bosco asked. Kim smiled "Yeah sure." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kim slowly made her way over to the police station across the street. "

"Can I help you?" The desk sergeant asked when Kim entered. 

"Yeah, is Faith Yokas here?" Kim questioned, looking around. 

"She is in one of the offices up stairs, she's been there all day looking through files." The lady answered "She hasn't stopped once, maybe you could talk her into going home for a little while, at least get a good night sleep." 

"I'll try." Kim answered knowing Faith wouldn't leave unless she was ready. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn it." Faith swore as she slammed the file onto the desk. 

"Faith?" Kim whispered trying not to upset her. 

"Yeah?" Faith asked grabbing another file.

"Umm…I talked to Bosco today." Kim told her. 

"Really, how is he?" Faith asked. She been dying to know how he was doing but he didn't want to see her. 

"Not very good." Kim answered "He told me that you haven't been there for sometime, I was just wondering if everything was okay." 

"Yeah, I've just been really busy." Faith lied. She had been busy but that wasn't the reason she wasn't in to see him, she didn't want to tell Kim the truth. That Bosco didn't want to see her anymore. 

"Do you need any help?" Kim asked. 

"No it's okay, I'm done with files I'm going to head over to the computers and try and find out information on Garry the bartender." Faith answered 

"Why?" Kim asked curious. 

"Because he said he saw Alex but not Bosco, Bosco said he'd talked to Garry when he ordered drinks, so Garry must be lying so I'm wondering if he has a grudge against Bosco." Faith explained. 

"Maybe Bosco arrested him for something." Kim suggested.

"Yeah Bosco has arrested a lot of people." Faith chuckled. "I'll look that up."

"Okay, call me if you need anything." Kim offered "Even if it's just to talk." 

"I will thanks." Faith said walking with Kim until she reached the computers. They said their good-bye's and Faith went to do some research on Garry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith entered the computer room and took a seat at an empty computer, there was only one other person in the room, it was someone she didn't recognize. 

She typed Garry's name into the computer. Garry Duncan. The computer didn't recognize his name. 

'Shit.' Faith swore under her breath, he doesn't even have a friggin' parking ticket. 

She got out of the chair and headed back to the office. 

"Faith." Swersky stopped her in the hall. 

"Yeah?" Faith asked already knowing he was going to tell her to go home and get some sleep. 

"You need to go home, get some sleep, it's not healthy." Leu suggested. 

"I'm fine, and I really don't want to see Fred right now." Faith mumbled angrily. 

"Fine, come here." he grabbed hold of Faith's arm and lead her into his office, he pointed to the couch. "Sleep there, and if we find out anything of if anything happens I'll wake you up, okay?" 

"Leu I'm fine really." Faith argued. 

"A couple hours." Leu ordered exiting his office. 

"A couple hours that's it." Faith yelled just before he closed the door. She climbed onto the couch. 'Someone is going to walk in her soon anyway thinking the lieutenant is in here, then I can go back to work.' Faith smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Swersky taped a piece of paper onto his office door, the paper read 'FAITH IS FINALLY A SLEEP, YOU WAKE HER UP AND YOU DEAL WITH ME.' And the bottom it said 

P.S I'M IN THE COMPUTER LAB DOING SOME RESEARCH. 

Davis was heading into the computer lab to do some research on James McCoy when he saw the note. He entered the computer lab.

"Nice note." He laughed to the Lieutenant. Leu smiled back and continued with his research. 

Ty said down at the computer across from him. He typed in James McCoy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fred was scanning through the mail that had just come, he ignored all the bills and coupons and continued to throw it around. The second last letter was from Bosco. Faith had been checking the mail all week hoping he'd send her a stupid letter. Fred didn't even read this one his just shoved it into the back of the junk drawer along with the other 3 Bosco had sent. He didn't notice Charlie watching him from the kitchen table. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith finally came home the next day around 3:30, the kids were home from school and Fred was still at work. 

"Em?" Faith yelled "Charlie you home?" 

"Yeah were in here." Charlie yelled. 

"Why aren't you guys doing your homework?" Faith asked, Charlie was playing game boy and Emily was reading a magazine. 

"Because it's Friday." Charlie answered. Faith looked at him with a confused expression. 

"I'm sorry I thought it was Thursday." Faith answered heading back down the hall to the living room. 

Bosco had been in jail for over a month, the last 3 weeks he didn't even want to see her, she couldn't understand. Faith hugged her legs and began to cry "mom?" Charlie asked. Faith jumped up and wiped away her tears. 

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" He whispered giving her a hug. 

"I'm fine." Faith lied "What's wrong?" She asked. 

"Do you have any batteries?" Charlie asked holding up his game boy. 

"I might, just a second." Faith took Charlie's game boy and headed into the kitchen, she opened the junk drawer and began her search. "We need to clean this drawer out, it's a mess." Faith answered, moving things around. 

"That's why it's called a junk drawer." Charlie laughed. Faith smiled at her sons comment. She felt around until her hand came across an envelope, several envelopes. She pulled them out and looked at the name. Bosco. 

Faith saw that they were already open. 

"Those are dad's." Charlie announced. "I saw him put them there." 

"Dad put them there." Faith asked trying to hide her anger. 

"Yup, he's been checking the mail all week." Charlie replied. 

"Really?" faith asked clenching her fists. 

"Did you find the batteries yet?" Charlie asked. 

"I know where there are some." Faith answered entering the living room. She picked up the controller and emptied the batteries into Charlie's hand. "There." Faith smiled. 

"Doesn't dad need batteries to watch T.V?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, but your dad can get off his lazy ass and change the channel manually." Faith smiled as her son headed down the hall with his now working game boy. 

She sat on the couch and read all the envelopes, there was only one that was unopened. She ripped open the top and read the piece of paper. 

Dear Faith 

I guess you don't want to see me, I'll stop writing now I just had to let you know that I'm sorry, I really am I wanted to see you and I still do, well this is my last piece of paper that you gave me anyway so bye

You'll always be my best friend 

Love Bosco

Faith wiped the tears off her face. I have to go see him, faith looked at her watch it read 3:45. She was about to go tell Charlie and Em when Fred walked in the house. Faith turned to him her face a dark, red. He fists were in tight, fists and she had her teeth clenched. Fred looked at her scared. "Faith hunny?" Fred asked cautiously "What's the matter?" 

"You are unbelievable." Faith screamed. "Bosco is in jail, Fred, JAIL!" Fred just listened afraid to speak. "You hide his letters from me."

"You have kids faith, you haven't even seen them this week, I was protecting my FAMILY!" Fred hollered. 

"Your going to need to protect more then your family in a minute." Faith yelled advancing on him. 

Emily and Charlie watched from the doorway of Charlie's room. 

"He is worthless, why do you think he has nobody that cares about him." Fred yelled back. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Faith screamed. "Your jealous of him. Aren't you?" 

There was a long moment of silence "You bitch!" Fred hollered raising his hand. 

"MOM!" Emily and Charlie yelled rushing out of Charlie's room, Faith saw Fred raise his hand and had no time to react she felt it connect with her left, check bone. Her head snapped back and it felt like her ye was going to explode. Fred grabbed his coat and rushed out the door. 

"Mom?" Charlie cried. 

"It's okay." Faith whispered. "It's okay." 

Emily stood in the hallway shocked. 

"Are you going to see Bosco?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Faith whispered.

"Can I come?" Em asked surprising Faith. 

"Yeah." Faith smiled. 

"Me too?" Charlie asked. 

"Of course." Faith replied hugging him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Boscorelli, you have 3 visitors." The guard banged on Bosco's cell. Bosco got up and after being hand cuffed made his way to the visiting area. 

He sat in the seat to find the one across from him empty. He turned to the guard with a questionable look. 

"Their coming." He reassured. 

"Bosco?" Faith whispered. Bosco's head spun around.

"Faith?" Bosco smiled. "I'm so sorry, I…I…" he stuttered "I didn't think you were going to come." Bosco noticed Faith was covering the left side of her face. "What happened?" He asked

"Nothing." Fait lied. 

"Uncle Bosco!" Charlie yelled as he ran into the visiting room Emily close behind. 

"Hey buddy, hey Em." Bosco greeted. He turned back to Faith. "I know when your lying what happened?" Bosco demanded. 

"Daddy hit her." Charlie whispered. 

"What?" Bosco practically yelled, causing Faith to flinch. 

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Bosco mumbled. 

"Not a good thing to say when you're in jail for murder." Faith whispered. Bosco smiled and apologized. 

"Have you heard anything about Alex?" Bosco. Faith sadly shook her head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alex was sitting beside the open bedroom door listening to the T.V. She heard keys in the door and quickly looked out the door and down the hall, she saw G sleeping on the couch. 'Who the hell is at the door then?' She wondered. 

"Dad, I'm home." A girl about the age of 16 yelled as soon as she entered. The girl walked into the kitchen and set her keys on the table. Alex tried to yell but the only thing that came out was a small muffled, mumbling. The girl looked in Alex direction, by the expression on her face Alex knew she'd seen her. G shot up right on the couch and the girl jumped and quickly went and sat at the kitchen table. 

"Hey dad." She replied trying to sound calm. G turned quickly and jumped off the couch. 

"Hey dear, how long have you been here?" He questioned, looking down thee hall only to see Alex dragging her body out the bedroom door. G rushed down the hall and grabbed Alex by her hair. Alex cried out in pain as she was dragged back into the bedroom. 

"I'm only going to tell you once, if she notices you, she is the on that's going to pay, do you understand?" he warned sternly. Alex nodded in reply. 

G stormed back down the hall back to his daughter Amy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a couple hours since G went to sleep, Amy was staying in her old bedroom and was warned to stay out of her dads bedroom. She asked why and he said he had her birthday present hiding in there. He slept on the couch and was sound asleep. She crept down the hallway to her dads bedroom. She quietly opened the door and peered in, everything was pitched black. She flipped on the light and quickly closed the door. She put her finger on her lips indicating Alex to be quiet. She made her way over to her and slowly removed the tape. 

"You shouldn't be in here if her finds out, your screwed." Alex whispered. Amy smiled and quickly undid the rope which were tightly tied around her wrists. 

"My dad was never a boy scout." Amy whispered holding up the rope "he sucks at tying knots." 

"Then why the hell couldn't I undo them." Alex laughed. When Amy was finished untying Alex they both made their way to the door. When they stepped out they were meet by G. 

"I warned you." He whispered pulling out a gun. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If you want me to update please R&R the more reviews I get the faster I update. 


	4. cahpter4

"You shouldn't be in here if her finds out, your screwed." Alex whispered. Amy smiled and quickly undid the rope, which was tightly tied, around her wrists. 

"My dad was never a boy scout." Amy whispered holding up the rope "he sucks at tying knots." 

"Then why the hell couldn't I undo them?" Alex laughed. When Amy was finished untying Alex they both made their way to the door. When they stepped out they were meet by G. 

"I warned you." He whispered pulling out a gun. 

Alex and Amy froze. "Dad?" Amy asked in a shaky voice. 

"Tie her back up." G pointed the gun at Amy. Amy quickly picked up the rope and re-tied them around Alex's wrists, she tied them in a knot that looked complicated but was very easy to get out of. G rushed out of the room and came back less than a minute later with a role of duct tape. 

"Sit." G ordered to his daughter. Amy sat down on the ground beside Alex. He ripped of a long piece of duct tape and began to rap it around her wrists. After he taped her legs together, then he ripped of 2 final pieces of tape he placed on over Alex's mouth then on over Amy's. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The lieutenant had left the computer lab around midnight, leaving Davis to do his research alone. Davis was trying to find anything he could about James McCoy but wasn't having any luck. He wasn't finding anything on the computer so he quietly got up and shut down the computer, he made his way out of the office and down to the front desk. "Hey." Davis greeted the person sitting at the front desk. "Do you know where the personal properties of James McCoy are, I heard the officers left it here for faith, she's sleeping so I was going to go a head and look at it and fill her in later." Ty explained. The desk sergeant looked at Davis for a minute before handing over a plastic bag with the man's stuff in it. 

"Thanks." Davis said as he went into an empty office upstairs. He emptied the continents of the bag onto the table. There was a wallet, watch, file, and chequebook. James's wallet looked expensive, but the officers told Davis that his house was a dump; they thought he wasn't very wealthy. He opened the wallet, inside was pictures, Money (100$ bills), business cards, and a small slip of paper with both sides filled with phone numbers. Davis took the phone numbers and the business cards. 'Maybe on of these people can help me.' Davis thought referring to the numbers. He was about to go us the phone on one of the pictures in his wallet caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Garry the bartender, there was also another man in the picture that Davis didn't recognize. Ty jumped out of his chair and rushed over to the leu's office. "Faith?" Davis whispered entering. But when he got in he noticed that the couch was empty. 'That's weird.' Ty thought. He rushed over to the desk sergeant. "Did you see where officer Yoakos went?" He asked. 

"Yeah she said something about her kids, and rushed out of her about an hour ago." The lady answered before answering the phone. Davis looked at his watch. It was to late to call her. 'I'll call her tomorrow morning Ty thought.' He went back to the office. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith stopped by the Jail on her way home. 

'Hey Bosco." Faith greeted as soon as he sat down. "I can't stay for long I thought I'd just come and say hi." 

"Hey." Bosco said, "How are you?" 

"I'm good, tomorrow I'm going to take Em and Charlie and were going t stay in hotel until Fred calms down." Faith explained. 

"What, no way Faith Hotels are expensive." Bosco informed her. "You can stay at my place it's not like I'm ever going to need it again." Bosco answered. 

"Thanks, Bosco." Faith whispered. "And were going to get you out." 

"I hope so." Bosco answered. They both said bye to each other before Faith rushed off home. 

Faith quietly unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment. She made sure the door was locked and the chain was on before she went to check on Charlie and Emily. Charlie was sound asleep on the end of Emily's bed. 

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late." Faith said. Emily jumped up and quickly put her finger up to her mouth motioning for her to be quiet. Faith pointed to Charlie and nodded, but Emily shook her head. 'Dad's home.' Emily mouthed. Faith looked at Emily in disbelief. 'Let's go." Faith whispered. Emily turned out her light as her mom picked up Charlie. They quietly made there way over to the apartment door. Emily was about to unlock it when a voice stopped her. 

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Fred asked slamming the door shut again before locking it. Faith gave Charlie to Emily and reached into the top of her closet for her gun belt, she pulled in down only to find it was empty. 

"Looking for this?" Fred laughed pointing the gun at Faith. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I just use them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Fred" Faith asked in a shaky voice, she could tell that Fred was still very drunk and didn't know what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Fred yelled angrily pointing the gun at Faith. 

"Fred, your drunk." Faith tried to reason with him well pushing Emily and Charlie behind her. 

"Dad?" Emily cried. Fred grabbed Faith and pulled her away from Emily and Charlie. 

"What?" Fred growled looking at Emily. Emily just shook her head. Charlie stood behind his sister watching his mom get pushed around. Faith struggled to get out of Fred's grip but failed. Emily dug into her back pocket for her cell phone, she looked at the faded number on her hand and quickly dialed it. 

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Fred yelled snatching it out of Emily's hands and smashing it against the wall. Emily pushed Charlie farther behind her. "I'm calling the police." Emily answered. Fred back- handed Emily across the face. 

"Son of a bitch!" Faith screamed. Fred quickly grabbed the gun and left the apartment; Faith picked up Charlie and tried to comfort him they waited about 10 minutes before they headed over to Bosco's apartment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bosco sat in his cell the only thing he could think of was Faith; he would call her tomorrow to make sure she was safely at his apartment. In the mean time he was writing another letter to his mom. She'd been in to see him a couple times but she was really busy. Mitch was still wide, awake and staring at Bosco, It was really creeping him out. "What?" Bosco finally got annoyed and asked. 

"Nothing I was just watching you write that letter to your mom, Rose Boscorelli." Mitch whispered. Bosco head swung around so he was facing Mitch. 

"What the hell did you just say?" Bosco's asked, clenching his fists. "How the hell do you know her name?" 

"I know a lot more then just her name." Mitch laughed, closing his eyes. 

"Son of a bitch." Bosco yelled grabbing Mitch by the collar of his jump suit and pulling him up against the bars. "I asked you a question, how the hell do you know her name?" Bosco pulled Mitch harder against the bars. 

"I was told by someone here that they needed someone to keep an eye on you and tell them what you were doing, they told me all of the stuff I know." Mitch answered shaking. 

"Who?" Bosco asked releasing his grip a little. 

"I don't know the guys name." Mitch stuttered. "I..I swear I don't know his name." Bosco saw a guard coming and quickly released Mitch and sat back on his bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The next day Faith sent Emily and Charlie off to stay with her parents for the night, she told them what happened and not to let Fred have the kids no matter what, they agreed and Faith headed to the jail.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bosco was heading to the visiting room when he was shoved back against the wall. The guard didn't seem to notice. 

"Jerry, over here." The other guard called, Jerry walked over leaving Bosco with the other inmate. 

"I heard you've been given' my buddy Mitch a hard time." The man said shoving Bosco into the wall again. This guy was huge, he was almost twice the size of Bosco. "Well your 'buddy' Mitch needs to learn to mind his own damn business." Bosco shot back. The man face grew red. 'I don't think that was the right thing to say.' Bosco thought to himself. The next thing he saw was a huge fist flying at his face. The impact knocked Bosco onto the ground. Bosco jumped to his feet and lunged at the man, they both exchanged hits until the guards separated them. 

"Let's go." The guard ordered dragging Bosco don the hall to his cell. The other man was still fighting to get to Bosco, It took 2 guards to hold him back until Bosco was out of sight. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Faith sat patiently waiting for Bosco to show up, he finally appeared after about half an hour. She noticed he wince when he sat down. 

"Oh my god Bosco what happened, you're bleeding?" Faith asked. 

"I had a little encounter with a 2000 pound gorilla." Bosco tried to joke, Faith looked at him seriously." It's nothing, I'm fine." Bosco lied trying to hide his pain.

"Yeah right." Faith replied, still worried. Faith knew he was lying but didn't push it. "Why can't you tell me please?"

"It was nothing, but Faith there is this guy he is in the cell next to me." Bosco explained. "He said he was hired by somebody to watch me." Bosco lower his voice as he told Faith the information. All the color drained from Faith's face. 

"Oh my god." She gasped covering her mouth. Bosco put a finger up to his mouth indicating for her to be quiet. She nodded her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitch put the phone up to his ear and listened to it ring. It rang about 5 times before somebody actually picked it up.

"Yeah?" The voice said. 

"Hey it's Mitch." Mitch said into the phone. 

"I told you not to call me until tomorrow." The man angrily replied.

"I know but I have a problem." Mitch whispered watching the guard to make sure he wasn't listening, when he was sure he continued. "Boscorelli found out." 

"What the hell do you mean he found out?" The man yelled. "I told you not to screw this one up." 

"I know I'm sorry." Mitch cried. 

"Kill him." The man replied blankly.

"What?" Mitch asked startled. "But…He'll be mad." 

"Yeah he will, but there is nothing else we can do he'll tell his *partner* and she isn't stupid she'll figure it out so kill him tonight before he has any visitors." The man demanded. "Do you understand?" 

"Y...Yeah." Mitch replied quietly, he hung up the phone and looked over at the guard. "I'm done." 

Mitch didn't know that Bosco had already told Faith and that she was talking with the lieutenant about what Bosco had told her. When Mitch returned back to the cell Bosco was already back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitch talked to Mickey the same guy that beat Bosco up in the hall way, he told him that he needed him to kill Bosco tonight. Mickey agreed and got all the details from Mitch. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith left the Lieutenant's office after filling him in on everything he agreed to talk to a judge and try and get a warrant to listen in on Mitch's phone calls to try and find out who he is talking to. The only thing they know is that the person is always talking in the same phone booth. 

"Faith?" Ty asked. Faith jumped at the sound of Ty's voice. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." 

"It's okay." Faith whispered. "What's up?" 

"Umm…I didn't find anything that could link Bosco to James, sorry." Ty whispered. Faith gave him a weak smile. 

"It's okay, Leu has gone to get a warrant so we can listen in on Mitch's phone calls." Faith answered, she looked over at Ty and saw a confused expression on his face. 

"Mitch is in the cell beside Bosco, he told Bosco that he was hired by someone to watch him and make report on everything he was doing." Faith explained. Ty nodded in reply as he and faith headed out of the station together. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alex was leaning on the door so she could hear everything going on in the other room. She was almost asleep when she heard someone at the apartment door. Alex jumped up and pressed her ear to the bedroom door. 

"What are you doing here?" G asked the person at the door. 

"Boscorelli knows." The man answered. 

"What the hell do you mean he knows?" G yelled. 

"We have to kill him." Alex couldn't breath. 'Kill him.' 

"No way." G answered. 

"We have to, he'll tell his partner and she'll figure all this out, she isn't as stupid as the last one." The man continued. 

Alex listen closely 'Last one.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jerry sat in the break room with Bosco's guard Denny. "What's up?" Denny asked. 

Jerry pulled out a small slip of paper with a number on it. "What's this?" He asked. 

"That's how much money Mitch is going to pay us if we help him tonight." Jerry sneered. 

How do we help him?" Denny asked. 

Jerry leaned in and explained the plan. None of the two guards noticed Marty sitting in the back corner hidden behind the pop machine listening to every word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Boscorelli, let's go." Denny announced. 

"What? Where?" Bosco asked. 

"To make a phone call." Denny answered. 

"I never asked to make a phone call." Bosco replied confused. 

"Do you want a phone call or not?" Denny asked rudely. Bosco wanted to talk to Faith really badly so he accepted the phone call. Bosco was handcuffed and lead down the same, small hallway. "Shit." Bosco mumbled under his breath as he saw Mickey coming towards him with Jerry. There was also another inmate heading towards Bosco. The third inmate slammed into Mickey, Mickey turned and shoved that inmate into the nearest wall. The guards went off to deal with the inmate that started the fight. Bosco was left alone with Mickey 'They can't just leave like that.' He thought getting nervous as Mickey advanced on him. 'Shit, shit, shit.' Bosco thought taking a step backwards he struggled with the hand cuffs. The next thing he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Mickey hand a small, sliver blade and his hands *weren't* handcuffed. Bosco moved back until he was right up against the wall, Mickey advanced till her was right in front of him. 

"Hey, Hey!" Bosco yelled in the direction of the guards. They continued to ignore him and were yelling at the other inmate. Bosco's saw Mickey's hand raise and come towards his stomach. 

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Sorry for not updating sooner this next chapter will be faster…please R&R the more Reviews the faster I update 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just use them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bosco saw the blade coming closer; he was pinned up against the wall still struggling with the handcuffs. The next thing that happened surprised Bosco, a guard he didn't recognize jumped on Mickey knocking him to the ground Bosco cried out in pain as the blade cut the surface of his skin drawing blood. The other two guards turned around and saw what was going on. "What the hell are you doing, Marty?" Jerry yelled pulling him off Mickey. Marty pulled out of Jerry's grasp and walked over and examined Bosco's wound. "He's going to need a doctor, I'll take him." Marty said, helping Bosco up.

"No you won't, he's my responsibility, I'll take him." Denny answered between clenched teeth. Marty grabbed Bosco and continued to walk down the hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Faith, Ty and Sully made their way over to the jail, they informed them that they need to listen in on all Mitch's call's and showed them the warrant, they reluctantly agreed. "The guards said that Mitch calls around 4:00 everyday." Faith whispered as the watched the phone room through a small one- way mirror. Around 4:00 Mitch showed up looking very pissed off. He grabbed the receiver and roughly dialed a number. Mitch turned around and saw that the guard wasn't paying attention like all the times before. 

"Hi, what did he say?" Mitch asked hesitantly, he was fidgeting with the phone cord as he waited for the answer. 

"He was pissed." Was all the man said.

"Well there is only one problem." Mitch whispered. 

"What?" The man asked, Mitch could hear the anger in his voice and quickly replied. 

"Boscorelli, isn't dead." Mitch answered into the receiver. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The words hit Faith like a 500 thousand pound brick. 'Bosco, dead?' She thought. She looked back through the mirror and continued to listen. Ty quickly glanced at Faith to see her wipe a tear off her face. The other guards in the room also listened in shook as Mitch re- told the story to the man on the phone. After about 10 minutes Mitch hung up the phone and wiped the beads of sweat, which were dripping down his face. He was about to announce he was done when 3 officers he'd seen once before entered the room. He looked around confused. "What's going on?" Mitch asked. 'His partner.' Mitch thought finally recognizing one of the officers. 'That's Boscorelli's partner.' 

Faith glared at Mitch, there was one thing she needed to know who was he talking to on the phone. She was going to find out even if it killed her she was going to get Bosco out of jail. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Carlos sat down on the couch beside Kim, He looked over and saw that her eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying. Carlos leaned over and gave her an encouraging pat on the back. Kim looked at him with a confused expression. "What the hell was that?" She asked startled, Carlos looked at the ground embarrassed. 

"I saw that you were crying." He paused. "I was trying to comfort you, I was thinking of giving you a hug but I thought you might break my neck so I decided to give you a pat on the back." Carlos explained. Kim smiled, she leaned in and gave Carlos a hug. "You're the only on that noticed I was upset." Kim whispered as tears began to fall again. "Do you think Alex is okay?" 

"Of course she is." Carlos answered. "She'll be fine, this will all be over soon." 

Jimmy walked into the room and saw Carlos with his ex-wife. 'What the hell does he think he is doing?' Jimmy thought angrily. Kim thanked Carlos and made her way up to the bunks. 

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Jimmy stormed over to Carlos just as D.K, Lombardo and Walsh enter the station. The stood and watched as Jimmy argued with Carlos over something. 

"I wonder what he did this time?" Lombardo laughed as he and D.K unloaded the box of groceries. 

Carlos laughed in Jimmy's face and walked into the kitchen to get a water bottle. 

"I'm talking to you, Get back her!" Jimmy yelled, Carlos continued to walk ignoring Jimmy's last comment. The other three watched as Jimmy quickly advanced on Carlos slamming him into the counter. 

"What the hell were you doing with my wife?" Jimmy had a firm grip on Carlos's shirt.

"Get the hell off me!" Carlos pushed Jimmy back before grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge." And she is your EX-wife." 

"You think that since Alex is gone Kim might actually notice you?" Jimmy yelled. "That she might actually want a new partner?" 

"This has nothing to do with being Kim's partner." Carlos shot back. "You are so damn clueless." 

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jimmy continued to argue with Carlos.

"Alex is missing, You've been so busy with *Your* life that you haven't even notice that Kim is depressed." Carlos yelled slamming his water bottle down onto the counter. 

"What?" Jimmy asked calming down a bit. "She isn't depressed." Jimmy tried to convince his self that what Carlos was saying wasn't true. 

"You even took Joey away from her." Carlos screamed. Jimmy stood frozen in place, Carlos was right he'd only been thinking of himself. Carlos pushed past Jimmy and went up into the locker room to check on Kim, Jimmy looked up at Lombardo, he was as stunned as Jimmy; everyone was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith sat across from Mitch in an interrogation room Ty was standing in the corner. She could tell he was very nervous and she could use that against him. 

"Who is the guy?" Faith asked. Mitch shrugged his shoulders. "You don't know, huh?" 

"I don't know you stupid bitch." Mitch spat with a huge grin on his face. Ty stormed over and knocked his chair out from under him. 

"Hey, you can't do that." Mitch yelled towards Ty. 

"I just did." Ty sneered, Faith smiled and looked back down at Mitch.

"You know who it is, and your going to tell me." Faith said slamming her hand down on the table causing Mitch to jump. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lieutenant Swersky and two detective's watched through the one-way mirror. "He isn't aloud to do that." The first detective announced as Ty kicked the chair out from under Mitch. Both Swersky and the second detective glared at him, he immediately shut up. 

"Faith won't stop till she has a name." Swersky informed the detective's.

"She isn't even suppose to be in the interrogation room, let alone interrogating the witness." The first detective laughed watching Mitch flinch and jump with every movement Faith or Ty made. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitch continue to deny knowing the man on the phone, Faith and Ty were getting really annoyed. 

"Listen carefully, my partner is in jail for something he didn't do, and the man you were talking to on the phone is in on it and if you don't give me a name in the next three seconds the only place you'll be going is back to jail to await your trail where you'll probably be given the death sentenced." Faith lied, trying to get Mitch to talk. 

Ty called faith over to the corner "Is that true?" he questioned. 

"No, but if he believes it is he might tell me who that guy was." Faith answered heading back over to the table. 

"I…I…I'm not really going to…get the death penalty…am I?" Mitch stuttered. 

"A name?" Faith said throwing a pad of paper his way. "NOW!" 

Mitch finally gave in a write down a name. 'Stan Henderson' 

Faith gave him a satisfying smile "What was it you did again?" Faith asked.

Mitch swallowed "I…I…umm… I was watching Boscorelli and…umm telling…um Stan…who came…to umm visit him and stuff like that." Mitch confessed. 

"One last word of advice, your one of the biggest idiots I've every met." Faith smiled "Death penalty, you are so gullible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Bosco slowly sat down in the chair in front of faith. "Hey."

Faith smiled. "Hi." 

"What was so important you needed to talk to me about?" Bosco asked, he tried to get in a comfortable position but moving only caused pain to shoot up his stomach. 

"We got a name from the guy was hired someone to watch you, Stan Henderson, does that name ring a bell?" Faith asked. Bosco shook his head. "Did you find Alex yet?" Bosco asked. 

"No, but were getting closer." Faith explained "There are people working on finding an address on Stan right now, there going to call me when they found one." Faith smiled. "Emily and Charlie say hi." 

"How are they?" Bosco asked.

"There fine I guess, the bruise on Emily's face has faded away, their both still a little shakin' up, but other than that their fine." Faith explained trying to hold back her tears. 

"I have to go." Faith said pinching the tip of her nose. Bosco looked at her confused, he didn't understand why she was pinching her nose. After he left he sniffed under his arms and his jump suit. 'I doesn't smell that bad.' He thought. 

"She was trying not to cry." An woman that was sitting in the seat next to the one Faith had been in. 

"Huh?" Bosco asked staring at her blankly.

"She was trying to hold back her tears." She repeated. Bosco gave her a confused look, which only caused her to laugh. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith was in the parking lot when she got a call. "Hello?" She answered her cell phone. "You have an address, that's great, yeah… just give me the address and I'll meet you there...Okay...yeah…I got it…see you soon bye…" faith hung up the phone and rushed to her car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bosco was lying in his cell, the cell beside him that Mitch used to be in was now empty. He was half a sleep when he heard footsteps and the jingle of keys. He turned his head and saw another inmate being put into the cell next to him.

He turned back over and tried to sleep, he was almost a sleep when he heard the voice of the person in the next cell, he shot up right in bed and looked at the person in the cell beside him "Mickey?" Bosco asked almost falling off his bed. 

"Mo?" Mickey asked, just as stunned. 

"You to know each other?" The guard asked before closing Mickey's cell door.

"He's my brother." Bosco answered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If you want me to update soon please review…the more reviews the faster I update …..thank you to everyone who did 


	7. robbery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just use them

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He's my brother." Bosco answered. 

"Mo? I talked to mom." Mickey whispered.

"Why are you here?" Bosco asked glaring at Mickey. "I thought you told me you were clean from now on." 

"I am." Mickey replied  

"Then why are you here?" Bosco asked 

"Mo, just listen to me okay, I was caught with drugs but-." Mickey started

"But what?" Bosco interrupted "It wasn't yours right, just like last time and the time I arrest you." 

"I'm not lying, it wasn't mine you have to believe me." Mickey begged. 

"Why is this time any different then before?" Bosco asked not looking at his brother. 

"Mo, they have people in here." Mickey whispered looking around making sure nobody was listening.

"Huh?" Bosco asked confused. 

"They people I was carrying the drugs for they have people in here, I owe them a lot of money Mo, and if they don't get it, Mo who's knows what could happen." Mickey continued. 

"How much?" Bosco asked quickly. 

"What?" Mickey asked pretending he didn't hear. 

"How much?" Bosco repeated getting annoyed. 

"100 thousand." Mickey whispered avoiding contact with his brother. 

"What, how can you lose a hundred thousand dollars?" Bosco yelled. 

"Shhh, I didn't lose it I have it but I can't give it to them." Mickey explained. 

"Mickey there is nothing I can do, who do you owe the money to?" Bosco asked. "Besides the guards won't let anything happen to you." Bosco lied, knowing from experience that they don't give a damn.  

"Mo, I've been in jail more then you to know that your lying, and besides this guy that I owe the money to is a cop, not even you can help me if they find out I'm here." Mickey whispered before lying on his bed to try and sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*

"Faith let's go." Sully called as she jumped out of her car and ran to catch up. 

"I'll take the back with Sully, ESU has all entrances covered their waiting for our go ahead, I'll tell them we're ready and you can go through the front okay?" Davis whispered, motioning towards the front door. Faith nodded in agreement and quickly made her way to the front door when ESU stood. 

"1,2,3 Go!" the captain yelled breaking down the door. 

"Police!" They yelled as they began their search for Stan. Faith listened as each room was cleared. 

"What the hell do you mean it's empty?" Faith yelled, getting upset. 

"Faith are you okay?" Asked Sully. 

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Faith yelled as tears began to stream down her face.

Sully gave her a nod and began to walk away. 

"Sully," Faith yelled. "I'm sorry I'm…It's just that Bosco's been in jail almost 3 and a half months and there is nothing I can do, it's not fair." Faith cried. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`

Faith was so tried but she wasn't giving up on Bosco, she went to the jail but not to see Bosco. 

"Hi I'm her to see Mitch, I'm sorry I don't know his last name he was interrogated yesterday night after his phone call, which floor was he moved to?" Faith asked 

"Mitch was moved to mercy hospital." The lady answered. 

"What, why?" Faith asked surprised. 

"He was beaten up pretty bad yesterday and had a stab wound to his lower chest." The Lady read off his file. 

"Thank you, and can you make sure Maurice Boscorelli gets this?" Faith handed the lady an envelope with Bosco's name on it. She nodded and went back to sorting files. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith entered Mercy Hospital and looked around, it was crowded with people. 'How can anyone work here, there so many people?' Faith wondered as she pushed her way to the front desk. 

"Hey bitch, get in line I've been her a long time, so what makes you think I'm going to let a greedy whore like you in front of me huh?" the man ask grabbing Faith and shoving her back. Faith was getting very annoyed she pulled out her badge and walked back up the guy. 

'Hey what did I tell yo-." He stopped when he saw hr badge. "Oh sorry officer, go right ahead.' The man whispered. 

Faith smiled. "And since you were so mean about it, you can wait at the end of the line." 

"But." The man began but when he saw how mad Faith was he nodded and quickly made his way to the end. 

Faith walked up to the counter. I'm looking for a prisoner his name is Mitch, he was brought here with a stab wound to the lower chest." Faith explained to Doctor proctor. 

"He's on the second floor room… 158." Proctor answered before answering the phone.  

Faith thanked her and headed up to the second floor. She entered the room. "Mitch?" She asked quietly. Mitch began to stir but wasn't fully awake. "Mitch?" She whispered. He still didn't answer. "MITCH!" Faith yelled. Mitch jumped up.

"Ahhh." He screamed as pain shoot through his stomach. "What do you want?" Mitch asked breathing hard. 

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Faith asked.

"What?" Mitch replied "I told you." He said turning his head away from her. 

"No you told me who hired you, you never told us ho was on the phone." Faith said. 

"I don't know what your talking about." He lied. Faith grabbed him by the collar of his hospital gown. 

"You're going to tell me or I'm going to make sure you get just the right treatment in jail that you deserve." faith answered coldly.

"You can't do that." Mitch said shaking. 

"Who do you think they'll believe me or you?" Faith sneered.

Faith let go of Mitch and slammed him back onto his pillow. "His name is Gr-" Mitch started before he collapsed onto he pillow and his heart monitor started beeping like crazy. 

"Hey, wake up" Faith yelled shaking Mitch. "Wake up!" 

As Faith continued to shake Mitch 2 doctor came rushing in the room with a security guard. 

"What are you doing?" The doctor yelled grabbing Faith and passing her off to the guard. 

"Faith?" The second guard asked, recognizing her. "What are you doing?" 

"He was about to tell me who he was talking to on the phone." Faith explined, the doctor had no idea what faith was talking about but nodded anyway. 

"So, you don't shake him you idiot." The first doctor said just as Faith was leaving. 

"Excuse me?" Faith asked storming over to him. 

"You probably would have got some information if you didn't shake him and pull him out of bed, you torn the stitches and his internal bleeding might be back which will need to be repaired with surgery." The doctor continued.

"Well if he hadn't of lied he would be safe and sound right now so it's his fault." Faith answered back rudely. 

"This is nobody's fault but yours." The doctor replied meanly. Faith walked right up to him. 

"What are you going to do, bitch slap me?" The doctor laughed. Faith smiled and punched him in the face. 

"Bitch slapping is so overrated, do you think." Faith laughed before turning around to leave. "Besides that's was funnier." She said wiping his blood off her hand. She was escorted out of the room by the security guard and as soon as 3 more doctors showed up to take Mitch to surgery the other doctor that Faith new came to talk to her. 

"Will he make it?" Faith asked.

"To soon to tell." The doctor answered. 

"What happened to him?" Faith asked. 

The doctor gave her a confused look "You shook him and-."

"No I mean in jail, what happened to him in jail?" Faith interrupted. 

"Oh, he was beaten up pretty bad by 3 other inmates, he was also stabbed in the lower chest, the guard said it was cause he talked to the cops." The doctor gave her a weak smile before he went back to work. 

~*~*~*~*~**~*~

Alex was with Amy in the room, they had been struggling with the ropes for a while, but weren't getting anywhere. 'I guess she was a girl scout.' Alex thought as she continued to pull at the rope. She finally gave up in frustration.  Amy was trying to tell Alex something but all that came out was a small mumble. She dragged herself over so she was behind Alex, she grabbed Alex's rope with her hands and began to try and undo them, but Since her hands were taped behind her back she wasn't having any luck, she finally got one of Alex's hands free. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bosco was in the prison's yard, working out, he had been working out for almost and hour, he looked around at all he other men. 'Their freakin huge.' He thought to himself. He spent most of his time trying to avoid them he also tried to avoid the people he saw that he arrested, lucky hadn't noticed him yet and he planned on keeping it that way. The last little while Bosco made sure he knew where his brother was, if what he told him about the guy having people on the inside was true he could get jumped at any moment, he knew because of what happened to Animal when he talked to the police. Bosco got up and got ready for the guards to come out and bring them back inside, but instead of the sound of the gate a loud alarm went off. Bosco knew what it meant it meant guards needed assistance in the yard. He looked around to where Mickey last was but he was gone. Bosco jumped up and began frantically searching for him. "Mickey?" Bosco called. He saw a group of people in a group cheering, Bosco rushed over, he pushed through the people and saw 3 guys beating the shit out of Mickey. Bosco saw how much pain his brother was in and didn't even think, the only other time he'd seen hi in that much pain was when his dad was drunk. Bosco had promised Mickey he would never let anything bad happen to him again. He didn't even think he jumped on one of the guys and pulled him off Mickey, then one of the other guys grabbed Bosco and slammed him into he ground, they both exchanged punches until the guy was pulled off of Bosco. Bosco looked up at the man that pulled him off of him but it wasn't a guard it was another inmate. Bosco continued to fight the men that were beating up Mickey, before long the fight escalated fro 5 guys to about 40, everyone started to fight each other, the guards tried to break it up but they were power less, Bosco rushed over to where Mickey's was, he was lying motionless with blood all over his face. "Hey somebody help!" Bosco yelled. "Help!" When nobody answered Bosco's cries he grabbed Mickey and dragged him out of the riot of people. 

Before long there was not only guards but also ESU had been called in to stop the riot. There wasn't enough staff to attend to the prisoners that needed help so they had to call in paramedics. In about 5 minutes additional assistance arrived. Bosco recognized one of the paramedics. "Doc!" Bosco yelled holding his brothers bleeding body "DOC!" Doc turned around at the sound of his name. 

"Oh my god." Doc said. "Carlos, let's go." He rushed over to Bosco with Carlos following right behind him. 

"What happened?" Doc asked looking around at all the injured inmates. 

"They were beating up my brother Mickey and I tried to stop them, so I jumped one of them and then we starting fighting then other inmates just starting fighting and then." Bosco said motioning to all the commotion. "This was the result." 

"Carlos, we have to get Mickey to the hospital fast." Doc informed him as they loaded him onto a stretcher and raced out of the jail. Bosco stayed in the same spot and watched as they disappeared into the building. 

"Let's go." A guard said roughly pulling Bosco onto his feet. Bosco let the guard lead hi into the building. He was luck he only had a few bruises and a bruised rib. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~    

"Faith?" Somebody asked. Faith turned to see doctor proctor standing in the doorway. 

"Is he out of surgery?" Faith asked. 

"Yeah." She answered sadly. 

"What's wrong that's good, can I go and talk to him?" Faith asked jumping out of the chair. 

"He's in a coma." She replied just as Faith was about to rush out of the door.

"What?" Faith asked. 

"I'm sorry." She answered before she left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Davis was talking to the lieutenant in his office. 

"Leu you don't understand, we need someone in the jail to find out what's going on, to see if anybody knows anything." Davis argued. 

"We'll get detectives in there talking to some of the inmates, but that's all I can do." The Leu replied. 

 "Nobody is going to say anything, not after what happened to Animal and Bosco's brother Mickey, unless they have a death wish their not going to talk, I'm telling you the only way is to get someone in their." Davis continued. 

"I'm sorry but we can't." That was all Swersky said before her left his office. 

'I have an idea.' Davis thought. He jumped out of his chair and went into the locker room. He pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and hid in one of the stalls. 

"Hey man what's up, yeah I need you to do me a favor no questions asked." Davis explained what he needed before he left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mark entered the small corner store and walked up the clerk behind the desk he pulled out a small folder. "Hey dad.' Mark greeted. "I need you to do me a favor.' He handed the folder. Mark's dad Paul opened the folder. 'When do you need me to do this by?" Paul asked. 

"Tonight would be great." Mark answered. Paul agreed and assured his son it would be done by tonight Mark took the folder with him. Paul picked up the phone and dialed 911. 

"Hi, yes I'd like to report a robbery…Yes my store was robbed… No I know who did it…The man that robbed my store was Tyrone Davis." 

~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*

If you want me to update please review  


	8. Guilty or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just use them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi, yes I'd like to report a robbery…Yes my store was robbed… No I know who did it…the man that robbed my store was Tyrone Davis."  Paul answered. 

"Thank you I'll be here." Paul hung up the phone. He smiled to himself and looked over at the broken window on the door. 'This is really going to work.' He thought. It only took about 10 minutes for the cops to arrive. When they arrived Paul explained to them that a man in police uniform entered the store shortly after 3:30 am and pulled out a gun and told him to fill two bags with money. 

"He had his name on his shirt it read Tyrone Davis, that's how I know who it was." Paul lied. 

"Where are your security tapes?" The first cop asked looking around the store. 

"Oh, I don't have them." Paul smiled pulling out a 9mm. "I have my own way of stop robbers."

"Then why didn't you use it?" The second cop asked taking the gun from Paul. 

'Oh shit.' Paul thought. "Because, he wasn't acting suspicious, then he pulled out the gun." Paul continued to make up excusing. "He would have blown me away before I even had a chance to grab my gun, besides I thought he was a cop so I didn't even think of it." Paul said. 

"If we have anymore questions we'll call you." The cop said. They both closed their books and headed back tot heir patrol car. 

"I don't believe a work this guy I saying, you really think Davis is capable of something like this?" The second cop whispered hoping into the drivers seat.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ty sat on his couch at home watching ESPN sports. It was almost 5 am and Carlos was already in bed. He looked at his watch once more before he decided to go to bed. He stood up and walked over to the door he looked through the peak hole before he checked the locks. He went into his room and turned on his light, his eyes set on his empty gun holster. He shook his head and climbed into his bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Carlos turned over and looked at the clock it read 5:53. 'What the hell.' He looked over at Kylies crib but she wasn't awake. He looked around trying to figure out what had woken him up, he got out of bed and made his way into the living room he heard a faint knocking on the apartment door. 'Who the hell could that be, it's like 6 in the bloody morning.' Carlos pulled open the door leaving the chain locked. 

"Who the hell is it?" Carlos asked sleepily not being able to see in the dark.  

"I'm office Benson and this is my partner officer Roberson." A voice said. Carlos huffed and opened up the door. 

"Is officer Tyrone Davis here?" Officer Benson asked holding out her badge. Carlos looked down the hall. 

"Why?" he asked.

"We need to ask him a few questions." Officer Roberson said coldly. 

"He isn't here." Carlos lied pushing them towards the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ty listened to Carlos; he was talking to tow officers. Ty waited for the question he knew was coming. 

"Is officer Tyrone Davis here?" He heard someone ask. 

"Why?" he heard Carlos ask. 

"We need to ask him a few questions." Ty continued to listen from the doorway of his room. 

"He isn't here." Carlos answered. Ty was surprised; Carlos had lied for him. Ty knew he had to do this. He took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

"Who's there Carlos?" Ty asked, pretending to have just woken up.

"I thought you said he wasn't here?" The Benson asked looking at Carlos. Before he could answer Ty spoke up. 

"I was suppose to be spending the nights at a friends house but I came home instead, I never told him so he thought I wasn't home." Ty lied. 

"Well, Officer Davis we need you to come with us down to the station." Roberson answered pulling out a pair of handcuffs. 

"Are those necessary, I have people who respect me in this building." Ty asked, referring to the handcuffs. 

"Wait till we're at the station." Benson said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sully sat in the back of roll call, looking for his partner. 'Where are you Ty?' He asked himself as all the other cops filled in. Jason Christopher stood at the front of the room with a huge smile on his face. 

'What the hell is he so happy about?' Sully wondered.

"Everyone be quiet I have so good news and some bad news." He yelled. "The good news is that we caught the man who robbed the corner store." Everyone clapped. 

'But the bad news is that the man who robbed it was one of our own, it was Ty Davis." He said smugly. 

"What?" Sully practically yelled. Everyone started talking until the lieutenant walked in. 

"Be quiet." Everyone was quiet "What 'Christopher' forgot to mention." Lieu said glaring over at Jason. "Was that we have reason to believe that he was set up, just like Boscorelli." Lieu said just as faith slipped in the door. 

"Yeah right." A cop shouted from the back. 

"ENOUGH!" Lieu yelled causing everyone to jump. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bosco sat in his cell he had just received a letter from Faith. He held it tightly in his hand before he ripped it open. 

Dear Bosco 

Sorry I couldn't stop by and visit I'm in a really big hurry I'll be in tomorrow I promise. Emily and Charlie say Hi. They really miss their Uncle Bosco. Every here at the station house is helping to try and get you out don't worry, I talked to your mom she said that your due in court the day after tomorrow. I talked to your lawyer he said he has evidence to extend the date. Sully, Davis, Doc, Kim, Jimmy, Carlos and Lieu are all going to be they're supporting you. So you have nothing to worry about. I'll see you tomorrow. 

Love from Faith, Emily and Charlie. 

XOXOXOXOXO

Bosco closed up the letter and set on the small desk he had along with the other letters he'd received from Faith and his mother. He was so bust worrying about his brother he'd forgot all about his date in court coming up. 'I have to call my lawyer figure out what's going on.' Bosco thought. 'Then I have to call the hospital and find out how Mickey is.' Bosco rolled over to look at Mickey's empty cell; only it wasn't empty. 

'No way!" Bosco thought "Davis?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Davis turned at the sound of his name. "Bosco, you don't know how glad I am to see you, how are you doing man?" Davis asked.  

"I could be doing better." Bosco laughed. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in pure shock. 

"Long story.' Davis said quietly. 

"Well I'm not going anywhere how about u?" Bosco asked pointing to his bars. "Start talking." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alex was about to free both he hands when G rushed into the room. Alex quickly hid her un tied hand behind her back and watched as G grabbed Amy. 

"You are going to do me a favor." G laughed dragging her out of the room before he slammed it and locked it again, leaving Alex all by herself.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bosco walked into the courtroom, it had been two days since the night Davis arrived in jail. He couldn't believe what Davis and done to get in the Jail to help Bosco, Here Bosco was trying to get himself out of jail and Davis was doing crazy shit to get himself put In, Davis thought it would take a while for him to see Bosco but he got lucky and got Mickey's old cell. 

Bosco was escorted into the courtroom by one of the guards. He was sat down at the table beside his lawyer and watched as everyone pilled into the room. Everyone faith said was going to be there except Davis of course. Bosco was the first person called to the stand. After each lawyer asked their own questions before Bosco was told to go back and sit down. 

"Your honor we have a new witness that has come forward." The other lawyer announced. 

"She may come in and speak." The judge answered. Bosco turned to see a young woman he didn't recognize walk in. She climbed into the box and swore to tell the truth. She told the jury everything that she had seen that night. After she was finished she was excused from the courtroom.

 "Your honor my client has never had any other run-ins with the law and his alibi is missing, I would like to request this court date be post-pone until we have found the person he was with that night?" Bosco lawyer argued. 

"Your honor we don't even know if this 'Alex Taylor' exists, for all we know he could be making her up." The other lawyer fought. "Besides there is a witness that knows everything about the crime."

"She could have seen the murder and just blame it on my client, We even have some of Alex Taylor's co-workers in this court room today, they are willing to testify that Alex Taylor is in fact a real missing person." Bosco listened as both lawyers yelled back and fourth. 

"Yeas but those co-workers are also co-workers of Mr. Boscorelli." 

"My client does not work with all of them only one."

"Yes but he is still friends with the other ones." 

"That's enough!" The judge Yelled "Order, both of you." 

"I'm sorry but we will not use the co-workers since they are in-fact friends of Mr. Boscorelli." The judge answered. "Do you have any other evidence?" 

Bosco saw his lawyer shook his head no. "Wait a minute, you said I could win this I trusted you." Bosco yelled jumping up. The guards rushed over and pushed him back into his seat. 

"I'm sorry I really did think we could win." His lawyer apologized. 

"Mr. Boscorelli you know that you may get the death penalty, so if there is any last words you'd like to say now is the time to say it." The judge announced. All the color drained from his face. "You never told me I could get the death penalty." Bosco whispered angrily to his lawyer before standing up to talk. 

"All I have to say is thank you." Bosco looked over at the people in the courtroom. "Thank you to all my friends and family who came to support me today. I'd also like to say I'm sorry to James McCoy's family, I know you won't believe me when I tell you this but I really didn't have anything to do with your sons death, and I don't know what it's like to lose a son who was innocent and hadn't done anything to deserve what he got, but if you look over in the back of the court room that lady right their the one that is crying that's my mother and if I go to jail she'll also be losing an innocent son. I know that what ever I saw can't and won't bring back your son Mr. And Mrs. McCoy, but please if anyone in this room has ever lost someone you must know how much pain and heartache it is, so please don't put another mother through it, I'm all she has left. Please." Bosco begged before sitting back down.   

"Since there is nothing more we will take a recess then the jury will take as much time as they need to make a decision." The judge said before dismissing everyone. Bosco turned around to see the horror on faith and all his friend's faces.      

"This can't be happing.' Bosco thought. Bosco lawyer apologized again before he got up to rush out of the courtroom. 

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Jimmy asked grabbing the lawyer's arm. 

"I was just…" he started. 

"Your client happens to be one of my best friends, and let me tell you something if you don't help him and he loses I'm going to make sure you never take another case again, got it?" Jimmy asked gripping his arm tighter. The lawyer just nodded and rushed out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*

"I don't think he did it." One of the jury members said. 

"I think that son of a bitch is full of shit, I vote guilty." 

"I think he is innocent." 

"Guilty." 

"Innocent."

"Innocent."

"Guilty." 

"Guilty." 

"Danny you're the tie breaker, Guilty or innocent?" 

"I think he's….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was less then 2 days before Bosco was back in court they jury had made their decision. The jury all pilled into the room, Bosco looked around and saw many of his friends and family sitting in the courtroom. 

"Has jury has reached a verdict?" The judge asked. 

"We have you honor." One of the jurors said. 

"Mr. Boscorelli the state of New York finds you…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If you'd like me to update please review the more reviews the faster I update.   


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just use them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "Has jury has reached a verdict?" The judge asked. 

"We have you honor." One of the jurors said. 

"Mr. Boscorelli the state of New York finds you Guilty." The judge answered. "You are sentenced to death and will spend the remainder of your time on death row." The judge answered before standing up and dismissing the jury. 

"No!" Rose Boscorelli yelled running towards Bosco. One of the guards grabbed her and pulled her back. 

'Oh my god, this can't be happing.' Bosco thought, then he heard his mom scream and run towards him. He watched as one of the guards roughly grabbed her. 

"Get the fuck off her!" Bosco yelled angrily, the guard looked over at Bosco and then at the other guard holding Bosco. The guard nodded, Rose was released and ran over and hugged Bosco. 

"Were going to get you out." Rose cried. "I promise." 

Faith stood up and walked over to Bosco, she was crying too. "Bosco, I'm not giving up." She whispered.

Jimmy, Kim, Doc, Carlos and Sully all walked up and said their goodbyes. 

Jimmy gave him an encouraging pat on the back.

"Thanks guys." Bosco replied sadly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey man, what happened?" Davis asked. 

"They found me..." Bosco couldn't bring himself to say it. 

"No way man, they couldn't your lawyer said you could win." Davis said completely shocked. 

"Yeah well…" Bosco answered noticing the guard coming towards him. 

"Let's go." The guard answered grabbing Bosco by the arm. 

'Where are you going?" Davis asked not knowing about the death penalty. 

"Death row." The guard answered smugly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We have to find Alex, that's our number 1 priority now, she's our only hope at getting Bosco out." Faith announced to Sully and the lieu. 

"I'll go through Davis's files see what he found out before… well you know." Sully answered sadly. 

"And I'll continue research on the computer." Faith answered. The lieu nodded before heading into role call room. 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Sully searched through the file Davis had made and the evidence he'd collected. 'What the hell is he doing with James McCoy's wallet?' Sully wondered. He opened it and saw the 1 hundred dollar bills. "Davis what were you thinking?" Sully said to himself, he looked at the pictures and saw the one of James and two other guys. He recognized the second guy (Garry), but he couldn't remember where he'd seen him. He grabbed an evidence bag and stuck the wallet in it. He called the morgue where James McCoy's body was being kept and apologized for any inconvenience it caused. 

"Yes, I'm very sorry, if one of the family members that claimed his body would like to come and get it we could keep it behind the desk, I imagine you'd have the number still." Sully said into the phone. 

"Oh, nobody claimed his body." Sully said kind of surprised. " So he is still in the morgue?" 

Sully listened for a minute. "Okay it will behind the desk if you'd like to send someone over to get it and put it with his personal belongings." Sully said before hanging up. He carried the bag down to the front desk. 

"Hey serge." Sully greeted as he walked down the stairs to the front of the desk. 

"Hey Sully." Jenny answered. "What can I do for you?" 

"There should be somebody coming to get this either today or tomorrow night, could you make sure they get it?" Sully asked.

"No problem." She answered taking the package." She set it on the desk and continued with her work. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Oh shit.' Davis thought. "Excuse me guard." No answer. "Guard." Davis yelled, the guard turned and looked at him. "Can I make a phone call?"  The guard agreed and opened Davis cell door. He was handcuffed just like Bosco and lead into the room. As soon as the handcuffs were undone Davis grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Faith's number. It rang a couple times before somebody answered. 

"What?" Fred answered rudely. 

"Is Faith there, it's very important?" Davis answered quickly.

"No, she's to busy with 'Bosco.' " Fred answered. 

"Well when you see her will you tell her that Davis really needs to talk to her and if she can't come see me, tell her to look at James McCoy's wallet. Okay?" Davis asked. 

"If I see her." Fred said as he hung up.

"Damn it." Davis swore slamming the phone back down. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bosco sat in his cell by himself; he looked around at all the other inmates with him. He had a roommate in this cell; the guy was very big and intimidating. So Bosco didn't talk to him unless the other guy talked firstl.

"What are you in for?" The guy asked Bosco. 

"Ugh...murder." Bosco whispered avoiding eye contact.

"Me too, I killed one of my clients." The man answered. Bosco gave him a questionable look.

"Drugs?" Bosco asked 

"Yeah." The man answred

"Oh." Bosco answered quietly. 

"Who'd you kill?" The man asked. 

"I was convicted of killing James McCoy." Bosco answered.

"No way!" the man said excited. "That son of a bitch owed me money too." The man laughed. 

"Ha." Bosco nervously laughed. "Me too." He lied

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith arrived at Bosco's apartment and unlocked the door she entered to find Emily and Charlie watching Television. 

"Hey mom, guess what?" Charlie yelled as soon as she walked through the door. 

"What?" Faith laughed.

"Bosco has digital cable, it has movies and like 900 channels, it's so cool." Charlie yelled. Faith smiled and kissed each of her kids. 

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Faith asked. 

"Pizza." Charlie yelled.

"Yeah." Emily agreed. 

"Okay, I'll order it in a minute." Faith answered. 

"Mom?" Emily asked. "Dad's at work right now, could I quickly got to the apartment an grab a few of my stuff like clothes and stuff?" Emily asked. 

"No, you are not going back there." Faith answered quickly. 

"But." Emily began. 

"I'll tell you what, you order the pizza and ill go and get all yours and Charlie's clothes." Faith answered. 

"Okay." Emily smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith got to the apartment and found the door unlocked. 'He never was very smart, I wouldn't be surprised if everything's gone.' She thought. She opened the door and headed right to Charlie and Emily's room. She grabbed two duffel bags and shoved all their clothes into them. After she was finished she left their room. She was about to leave when she saw the new caller flashing on her phone. She went over and pushed the ID button and the jail's pay phone number showed up. "Bosco?" She thought out loud. She grabbed the duffel bags wet back to Bosco's apartment.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The guard finally let Bosco make a phone call. He called his apartment. 

"Hello?" Emily asked.

"Hey Em, it's Bosco is your mom there?" Bosco asked.

"No she went to get us some stuff from the apartment." Emily answered. 

"Shit." Bosco swore. "Can you give her a message it's very important?" 

"Yeah." Emily answered.

"Tell her that James McCoy was a junkie and owed my cell mate a lot of money 50,000 dollars." Bosco explained.

"Okay." Emily answered. "Bye." 

"Who was that?" Charlie asked. 

"Uncle Bosco." Emily answered

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The desk sergeant changed shifts around 11:00p.m. She forgot to mention the wallet to the other sergeant before she left. It was still on the desk. Mary the sergeant that took over at 11:00 didn't like the desk all cluttered so she collected all the papers off the top and organized them in the filing cabinet where there suppose to be, including Davis file on James McCoy and the wallet. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Bosco continued to talk to his cellmate about James McCoy and his 2 brothers Garry and Greg. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

3 days later

Faith answered the phone. "Hey Davis what's up?" Faith asked.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last 3 days." Davis announced. 

"Sorry, I was at the prescient." Faith answered.

"James McCoy's wallet." Davis whispered. 

"What?" Faith asked. "Davis I can't hear you."

"Look at the pictures in James McCoy's wallet." Davis yelled just as Faith's phone went dead. 

"Shit." Faith said slamming the phone down. She grabbed her coat and raced off to the station.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Jenny watched as Faith ran into the station.

"Jen, where's Sully?" Faith asked. 

"In the office he is always in." Jen answered, but Faith was already gone. 

5 minutes later faith and Sully both ran back down the stairs.

"Jen, what happened to the wallet that I gave you?" Sully asked. 

"It's not here anymore so I guess the people from the morgue already came." Jenny answered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Emily woke up she found the apartment empty. She got dressed; she put on the same pants she'd been wearing 3 days ago. She felt something in the pocket; she reached in and pulled out a slip of paper. 'Oh shit, I forgot all about Bosco's message.' Emily thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mitch slowly opened his eyes, to see nurses and doctors standing around welcoming him back. 

"Back form where?" Mitch thought.

"How are you felling, do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked. Mitch just shook his head, which he regretted because pain ripped through his body. 

"Mitch?" A nurse asked. 

Mitch looked at her in confusion.' "Who are you and who's Mitch?"     

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

If you want me to update please review


	10. James McCoy's real identity

Disclaimer: I don't won any of these characters I just use them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mitch slowly opened his eyes, to see nurses and doctors standing around welcoming him back. 

"Back form where?" Mitch thought.

"How are you felling, do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked. Mitch just shook his head, which he regretted because pain ripped through his body. 

"Mitch?" A nurse asked. 

Mitch looked at her in confusion.' "Who are you and who's Mitch?"   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith entered the morgue with Sully. 

"Excuse me?" Sully said to the lady sitting by the phone. 

"Yeah?" She asked looking up. 

"We were wondering if you knew anything about a wallet that was brought in her probably yesterday… It belonged to a man named James McCoy?" Sully asked. 

"Hold on." The lady said searching through her files, she pulled out a number and dialed it on the phone. 

"Hey, did you stop by the 55 and pick up that wallet, yeah okay, no problem bye." She hung up the phone. 

"Nope, sorry it was never picked up." The lady answered. 

"What but that doesn't make any sense." Faith said to sully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*   

Sully and Faith entered the station again. 

"Hey Jenny are you sure that the wallet is gone?" Faith asked. 

"Mary was the desk serge for the last part of my shift and the next day so unless she did something with it." Jenny answered. 

Faith angrily stormed into the locker room, almost knocking Gusler over with the door.

"Hey faith." Gusler greeted. Faith gave him a small smile before going into one of the stalls and slamming the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jenny searched over the desk looking for the report she'd left a couple days ago. 'Mary, where the hell did you put all my reports and papers?' Jenny thought angrily slamming things around. She picked up the phone and called Mary. 

"Hey Mary."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Sully was talking to Faith who was now sitting on the bench. 

'Faith, calm down, we're going to figure this out, Okay." Sully said. 

'Sully you don't get it do you Bosco is in Jail and has less than 2 weeks left and the only lead we have is los-" Before Faith could finish her sentence, Jenny came barging into the locker room. 

"Oh good, I thought you'd left." She said "Here." She held up a wallet. 

"Where was it?" Faith asked grabbing it out of her hand. 

"Mary put it in the filling net cabinet." Jenny said before she heard someone call her name and rushed out of the room. 

Faith ribbed out the wallet and just as Ty asked, looked inside the wallet. 

"Oh my god." Faith said. Faith handed the wallet to sully. Sully gave her a puzzled look.

"I already saw this, what's so special?" Sully asked. 

"Garry." Faith simply said pointing to one of the guys in the picture. 

"Damn it!" Sully said slamming his hand into the locker. 

"What this is good Sully, we just have to find the guy in the picture and I'm sure out little friend Garry will help us." Faith said. 

"I saw this picture, before when I was going through Ty stuff." Sully answered. "I thought Ty had it because of the money in it." Sully continued feeling ashamed for every thinking that about his partner. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Greg, how she doing?" Garry asked quietly into the phone. "Yeah, Boscorelli only has less than 2 weeks so make sure nothing goes wrong." Garry laughed and looked towards the bar door. 

"Oh shit, I got to go his partner is here." Garry quickly hung up the phone and walked over to Faith. 

"Hey Faith. How are you doi-" Garry started. 

"Cut the shit." Sully yelled grabbing Garry by the collar of the shirt. 

"What's going on?" Garry asked. Faith shoved the picture in her face. 

"You said that you didn't know him!" She yelled angrily.

"You asked if I knew James McCoy, and I said no!" Garry answered. 

"Yeah, this guy is James McCoy, you say you don't know him but you look pretty close in this picture." Faith voice grew louder. 

"His name isn't James McCoy It Elliot Swedson." Garry yelled. 'Oh shit, shit I shouldn't have said that, Greg is going to kill me.' He said to himself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Garry sat in lock up Faith searched Elliot Swedson on her computer. It came up with a rap sheet 3 pages long. 

It also said that his main partner was Greg Thomas. 'He must be the guy in the picture.' Faith thought. 

"Hey Sully." Faith yelled. Sully peeked his head in. 

"Yeah what's wrong?" Sully asked. 

'Elliot has a rap sheet his main partner in crime was Greg Swedson, last year Greg got out of Jail he was sentenced to 7 years. Elliot however made a deal and turned on Greg and only got 2 and a half years. And get this the arresting officer in this case was Bosco." Faith answered, printing off the sheet with is name address and phone number along with all his crimes. 

"This should be plenty for a warrant." Sully said knocking on the Leu's door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Greg finally put Amy back in the room with Alex.

'Are you okay?" Alex asked. 

'He made me do it?" Amy cried. 

"Do what?" Alex asked.

"I had to testify as a witness at Bosco's trial." Amy continued. 

"What why?" Alex asked. 

"Because, I saw it." Amy answered shaking. 

"Saw what?" Alex continued to question her. 

"The murder." Amy confessed. "So if I testify against him then when this is all over with even if I did tell the court what really happened it will be my fault he's dead and I'll go to jail!!" Amy explained. Before Alex had a chance to say anything she heard a knock on the front door. Greg entered and taped both their mouth's shut. But he had no idea that Alex's hands were still in tied.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith and Sully knocked on Greg's door. They were still waiting for the Leu to call and let them know if the got the warrant or not but they were gig to just talk to him until they got the call. 

"Hi officer's my I help you?" Greg asked. 

"We were wondering if we could as you a few questions?" Faith answered. 

"Sure come on in." Greg answered. "But could you please be quiet my daughter is sick, she is asleep in the back room." Greg asked. 

"Of course." Faith answered. 

Faith talked for a little while until they got the call. 

"Hi, what, why not? Okay Bye." Faith hung up her phone. Sully can I speak with you?" Faith asked trying to hold back tears. 

"What's up?" Sully replied. 

"We don't have the warrant cause we didn't read Garry his rights." Faith sadly replied beating herself up for forgetting to read him his rights.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, were going to go now." Faith answered. She looked over and the closed door. Beside it was the washroom. 

"Could I use your washroom?" Faith asked. 

"Umm. I rather you not the toilet is loud it might wake up my daughter." He asked nervously. 

'The toilet is loud.' Sully thought to himself, 'that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard.'  

Faith smiled and stood up off the coach. "Thank you again." 

Beside the coach was a glass vase full of red roses. "These are very beautiful." Faith said picking one up. 

"Thank you, could you please put it back." Greg answered advancing towards Faith. Faith smiled to herself and pretending to trip and watched as the vase went crashing towards the ground. 

"Oh my God!" Faith said loudly so who was ever in the back room would be able to hear her. "Let me clean that up." She rushed into the kitchen talking loudly to Sully there and back. 

"Sully grab me another towel from the bathroom quickly so it doesn't stain." Faith continued. 

Greg was trying to stop Sully from going into the hallway. 

"Faith, he doesn't want any help maybe we should just go." Sully yelled making sure he used her name. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alex's head shoot up at the sound of glass breaking. Then she heard someone's voice. Faith. She thought. She used her free hands and ripped the tape off her mouth. 

"FAITH!!!!!" She screamed as loud as she could. 

~*~*~*~*~~*

Please R&R there will probably only be 2 more chapters till I'm done this story. 


	11. tHE END

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just use them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex's head shoot up at the sound of glass breaking. Then she heard someone's voice. Faith. She thought. She used her free hands and ripped the tape off her mouth. "FAITH!!!!!" She screamed as loud as she could. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Faith heard Alex's voice.  
  
"Alex?" Faith yelled walking towards the hallway.  
  
"Faith, back here." Alex yelled back. Before Faith reached the room she felt a hand roughly shove her back.  
  
"I told you to be quiet." Greg sneered, pulling out a small knife.  
  
"Drop it." Sully yelled pushing a 9mm up against the back of Greg's head. Greg hesitated for a minute. "Go ahead, I would love nothing more than to pull this trigger." Sully stated. Greg slowly dropped the gun; Faith turned around and kicked it away so Sully could arrest him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex gently removed the tape off Amy's mouth just as Faith kicked open the door.  
  
"Alex are you o-" Faith stopped dead in her tracks. "YOU!" She said meanly pointing at Amy. "What the hell are you doing her."  
  
"I can explain." Amy began.  
  
"My partner is in Jail on death row because of you" Faith said angrily taking a step towards her.  
  
"Faith you don't understand, she can help us." Alex started.  
  
"She has done enough damage, we don't need anything from her." Faith said grabbing Greg and rushing out the door.  
  
"Faith, she saw the murder." Alex yelled. Faith turned around.  
  
"Maybe she can help us." Sully said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 1 week left  
  
Bosco sat in his Jail cell, waiting for Faith.  
  
"Boscorelli, you have a visitor." The guard said. Bosco got up off his bed and walked up to the bars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't wait to see his face." Faith laughed as she entered the jail. She walked over to the seating area.  
  
"Bosco." She greeted as she sat down.  
  
"Hey." Faith smiled.  
  
"You look happy." Bosco said not understanding the sudden change of her mood.  
  
"Somebody is here to see you." Faith said not being able to hide her smile.  
  
"Ma? She was already here." Bosco said confused.  
  
"Nope." Faiths said, waving over to the door. Bosco looked over towards the door just as Alex entered.  
  
Bosco's face light up "Al.Alex!" Bosco yelled "Oh my God, Alex!" Bosco jumped up and waved her over.  
  
"Hey Bosco." Alex smiled.  
  
"Alex, I'm so sorry this was never suppose to happen." Bosco apologized.  
  
"It's okay." Alex replied.  
  
"You have a court date in 2 days." Faith announced. "I talked to your lawyer and he told me the judge is willing to here the new evidence and Alex can testify and the 'witness' really is a witness." Faith continued.  
  
"I don't get it?" Bosco asked.  
  
"She saw Greg the person who kidnapped Alex commit the murder." Faith couldn't contain her smile. "Your going to be getting out." Faith replied. Bosco started laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 days later.  
  
Bosco entered the courtroom; all his friends and family were in the benches waiting.  
  
"You may be seated." The judge announced. Everyone took their seats; sitting in the front row was Faith, Rose and all Bosco's co-workers.  
  
The judge talked for about 10 minutes before anyone got to say anything.  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli, your lawyer informs me that there is new evidence that supports your story and we have the same witness that testified against you is here to. if I'm reading this correctly she is here to testify on your behalf." The judge read.  
  
"Yes you honor." Bosco's lawyer replied.  
  
"Okay, well will have the witness come forward please." The judge announced. Amy slowly entered the courtroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And will you please tell the jury what Greg did after he saw Mr. Boscorelli leave the bar with Ms. Taylor." The lawyer asked.  
  
"He told Garry to go and get Ale- I mean Ms. Taylor and bring her to the apartment; but I didn't know who she was or anything like that until I got there and found her tied up in his room." Amy replied quickly.  
  
"Yes we know, would you please continue." The lawyer asked.  
  
"Well he went into the bar and took the beer bottle that Bosco had used and- " Amy was interrupted.  
  
"Objection your honor, how would the witness know that the bottle he took was in fact Boscorelli's?" The other lawyer thought.  
  
"Because Garry told Greg where the bottle was behind the bar and he even gave Greg a pair of rubber gloves." Amy answered.  
  
"And then?" The lawyer asked.  
  
"He called Elliot, he told him he had some business for him." Amy started. "Then when Elliot got there he took him out into the alley, he told me to stay in the bar but I wanted to see what was going on." Amy paused. "After they were outside, Elliot asked what he wanted, Greg didn't answer he just turned and hit Elliot, Elliot started swearing and asking him what his problem was but Greg just kept on hitting him, Elliot was just lying on the ground he wasn't even trying to fight back.that's.that's when Greg took out the beer bottle.Elliot was begging him to not hurt him but Greg didn't listen he.he broke it on the wall and swung it at Elliot, the first time he missed.but the second time he didn't.Elliot begging him to stop but Greg kept stabbing him over and over.even when Elliot wasn't moving he wouldn't stop!" Amy started crying.  
  
"Thank you, you may step down." The judge answered. Next Alex was called to the stand. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "So you were in fact with the defendant on the night of the murder?" The lawyer questioned.  
  
"Yes, we went to the bar together." Alex answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Okay now that all the evidence has been reviewed, how does the jury find the defendant?"  
  
"You honor we find him not guilty." They answered.  
  
Everyone started cheering, Faith and Rose jumped up and hugged Bosco. Bosco thanked his lawyer and went back over to Faith and his mom.  
  
"Maurice!" His mom cried kissing him over and over.  
  
"Ma stop, ma." Bosco said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh come on Bos, is she embarrassing you?" Faith teased.  
  
"Come on, drinks on me down at Haggarty's." Jimmy announced.  
  
"Better stop by the bank first." Bosco laughed. "I'll meet you guys over there I just have to do something first." Bosco smiled.  
  
"Where are you going?" Faith asked looking at him.  
  
"There is just one thing I have to do but I swear I'll meet you over there. Okay?" Bosco answered.  
  
"Okay." Faith answered giving him one final hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco arrived at the apartment he'd been to many times in the past; he climbed the familiar steps and entered the building. He climbed 3 flights of stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Fred answered. "Boscorelli what the hell are you-"  
  
Bosco didn't give Fred a chance to finish before. Fred watched as Bosco's fist came flying towards his face and connected with his right cheekbone, knocking him onto the ground.  
  
"What you thought I just let you get away with hitting Faith." Bosco gave Fred one final kick before leaving and heading towards the Haggarty's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The END!!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed the story. 


End file.
